There are many heavy appliances in the typical residential home including refrigerators, stoves, dishwashers, and the like. However, the typical washer and dryer combination, also heavy, requires the most moving in and out of their usage position. The reason for this movement includes access for cleaning, repair, movement for access to other mechanical equipment, piping, and the like. Whatever the reason, movement of these appliances is difficult not only due to their weight, but also due to their standard adjustable threaded leveling foot which makes sliding on the flooring surface very difficult. While rolling casters would certainly assist in this effort, they are not feasible due to the dynamic loading of the both the washer and dryer which would result in the appliances moving about in the room during operation.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which washers and dryers can be firmly supported upon floor surfaces during use, but yet remain easy to move to provide access. The development of the movable operational platform for washer dryer units fulfills this need.